User talk:Joshweiser22/September Collection
The New School Month I have now been a member of Wizard101 Wikia for 1 month 5 days and even though I'm definitely going to continue updating Wizard101 Wikia, I'm not going to be able to update as much because of school. I dont really get home until about 4:00 then i still have to do homework for about a half hour so I prob wont be on until 4:30. Also, I wont be able to update until I play wizard101 so I'll still have to play some of that before I update lol. I have to get off at 7:00 but then I can come back on at 8:00 and get off at 8:30 again. That leaves me with 3 hours. Subtract an hour that my dad is on from that time - 2 hours. Compared to the 6 hours i'm on spread out through the day, thats very little, only a third of what i normally do so i'll probably only do 1/3 of the updating. Now that I know how to update more though, I should be able to do it a little faster so i'll prob be able to do a little more than that like 2/3 but i still wont be able to do as much. Hopefully, I can manage to get more time somehow and soon enough, I'll have those 1000 edits. Have a happy september! lol Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 18:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Kodamon Temps I looked through my August archive and I didn't see any posts that you had made about further templates. Just leave a message on my talk page explaining in detail exactly what you want in your template. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Kodamon Temps Ok, then you probably cut and pasted them on your talk page on the Kodamon Wikia. Check there, they should be there, i'll check too just in case. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 21:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Test Realm Material Hey, we have a policy of no test realm material no the wiki. It gets changed too much before live release most of the time and it is impossible to fix the pages if they have a combination of test and live material in them. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Test Realm Material Oh, sorry, I didn't know that, if you want, i could check up every day about the test realm and i'll make any changes to it until it comes to the normal wizard101, if not than you can delete it, sorry again. I was in the middle of creating the next quest so i wont push Save Page until you tell me what to do. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. to Reply to Test Realm Material Never mind, I see that you already delted some quests... I'll be sure to make them once they come out in the normal world! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for holding off for now. In the transition from test to live, things like spells creatures cast, drops, health, damage, names of quests, well pretty much everything can change. Your basic pictures and structure can be useful, but its best that we reconfirm everything when it goes live. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Thanks Ok then. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 01:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No Longer Test Material Like I said, i'd be checking up on it every day, I see that's it's now on the normal realm. If nobody has created any pages for this by the time I get home from school and finish my homework today, this will be the first thing I do. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Correct Hi, I didn't want people creating bad versions of the pages so I started the Crab Alley stuff, but it is absolutely not done. I made all the appropriate Categories, updated the Wiki's Sidebar/MenuBar, I added the quest frameworks and details (but not the images), and made the location page framework (but again, with no map images). None of the creatures or NPC's have been entered. Basically, I made a framework everything can go into before things got crazy! Have fun :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. some links if you need them: Creature Template and NPC Template) Reply to Correct Ok then, I just got home from school and I have no homework. I'm going to start editing right now. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 23:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Unbelievably, I'm done! Ok, so I just made the quest for Round and Round, Trust in Me, and Disappear, plus, i've also added the map to the Crab Alley page and made the NPC's for Herman and Selena Gomez. I also added the creature pages for King Heinrich Thermidor VIII, Tower Constable, Thomas Cromshell, and Guardsman. For most of the time, I was multi tasking so I was doing about 4 of them at one time which got really confusing. Because of this, PLEASE tell me if there is ANY mistake I made and I will correct it. Don't feel bad to point out any flaws in my work, it would be fine. The first sign of a mistake I made and i'll hop right too it and correct it. If you want me to put the categorys though, you'll have to tell me which categorys to put it in because I'm not really sure about that. Other than that, fell free to tell me. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 02:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fixes Hi, I didn't see your previous post until now, but I took care of any fixes that needed to be done. Heinrich Thermador VIII didn't have 'King' as part of his name, so I simply moved that page to the right name, and I had actually made the Round & Round page (ampersand instead of 'and'), so I moved all your pictures into that page! Thanks for all the posts :) ErinEmeraldflame 16:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Fixes Ok then, thanks! That was like my day of Wikia, like I said earlier, I haven't had much time to be on the pc but this time I had no homework so I thought this was my perfect chance! Anyway, thanks for making the corrections and I'm sure that whenever new quests come out, I'll be posting stuff about them as soon as I can! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) NPC's This is very random but just out of curisity, what does NPC stand for anyway? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 02:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply to NPC's It stands for Non-Player Character. Wizards are Player Characters, since they are run by us. :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to NPC's Oh, ok! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 03:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ? Whats The Template You Used For Your Chars?Kyle Icesword 00:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC)^4Kyle ^4Icesword Reply to ? Um, what is Chars? Did you mean Chairs? Even if you did, I still don't know what that means. I can tell you what templates I have used: CreatureInfobox NPC UserInfobox Quests If you are talking about userboxes as in the I am #25 ranked in edits, just go to the menu - Wiki How To and then Userbox add on. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 48 Ice Wizard) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators